Swords
http://www.edgebee.com/static/images/slider/shopr2.jpg Welcome to Swords & Potions 2! You start as the owner of a small shop. Your mission, should you choose to accept it, is to build up your store and your town until you rival the largest marketplaces in the land. To achieve this greatness, you must: *Craft items to sell to customers and to unlock new recipes *Hire specialized workers to fulfill the needs of your customers *Upgrade your shop to improve your stock of resources and your salesmanship *Send adventurers on quests to increase their level so you can sell them more expensive items *Contribute to the development of your city With enough dedication, you could become the next living mercantile legend! Disclaimer: Since stuff is still changing in the game, this wiki may be wrong in some cases. As things settle down, motivated game players will review the information and correct it as needed (*hint* *hint*). If you would like a wiki account, send an e-mail to wiki@edgebeestudios.com with the desired username and password. Tips, Suggestions, and Strategies As other people have played through the game, they gained hindsight about what would have helped them earlier, but by then it was too late. However, they have shared some of their insights here for your benefit! Also, if you have a helpful thought of your own please share it with all of the rising merchants who will follow in your footsteps. Resources Resources are the basic ingredients for all of the items in Swords & Potions 2, and are combined using recipes. The initial recipes available only use Tier I resources like wood and stone, but they quickly require higher level resources, other items, and even rare resources that must be used wisely. Common Resources Everyone starts off with 4 Tier 1 resource locations unlocked (Iron Mine 1, Sawmill 1, Garden 1, & Tannery 1), but you must build resource bins in your shop before these resources become accessible to your workers. As you grow your town, more resources will appear and new resource bins will become available in the Shop Builder to access them. Note that if you collect any common resources (such as steel rods or oil) before you have bins built for them, they will be accessible to your workers from the nearest item chest. Common resources regenerate over real-time up to your maximum storage capacity. If at any time a resource's inventory count is equal to or greater than the current maximum storage capacity, this regeneration stops. Higher tier resource locations are unlocked by improving your city, and upgrading these locations will increase the rate at which the resources regenerate. Rare Resources Rare resources are not available from any resource map locations and do not regenerate over time. They are only available as reward for certain achievements, as loot from the dungeons, from the daily roulette, or by buying them with tokens. Workers Workers are how you produce your many wares in Swords & Potions 2. You start with just yourself (the Shopkeeper) but quickly build up your staff so that you can keep up with the ever-increasing demand from your customers. Items There are currently 536 different recipes. This is an exhaustive Master List. Here is a categorical overview by item type and crafter: Depending on the recipe you want to craft, the time your worker needs varies. This is indicated by the color and number of the marks/arrows/chevrons in the recipe as well as the color of your workers status while he's crafting it. Craft time does not include time required to gather the materials. Customers Customers are very important in Swords & Potions 2 because they drive your business forward each day. The number of customers you receive increases with your fame, and they each have an affinity level which determines who is most likely to show up. You are able to interact with customers in three different ways: sell to them, buy from them, or send them on quests. There are different classes, such as soldier or bard, which give a general indication of what a given customer will want from you, but each one is slightly different. Quests Event Quests Can only be completed once, but usually give high XP and good rewards. Requires a specific setup of adventurers and items to start. Equipment required for an event quest is lost. Consider it payment for the items/resources you get. Dungeon Quests Repeatable quests to level adventurers and obtain Gold/Items/Rare Resources. Requires one adventurer and up to three items, all of which you can choose freely. If an adventurer level is above the level range of a dungeon, he will gain no XP. Item break chance City Quests Send adventurers to upgrade some city buildings. Instead of a gold or item requirement, you will sometimes be tasked with sending 50 to 850 adventures in order to upgrade a building. Shop Builder Here you can upgrade/move existing and build new furniture to improve your shop and cater to the needs of your workers and customers. It can only be accessed via the City Screen. Shop Improvements The tools are pretty self-explanatory: *Upgrade: Upgrade existing furniture. The higher the level, the higher the cost and the longer the time to complete the upgrade. *Move: Tired of your workers spending half their time running around in the shop? Maybe it's time for a more efficient shop layout. You can temporarily park furniture on the sidewalk. Saving is disabled until everything is back in the shop. *Rotate: Choose between two or four directions (depending on item) for maximum space utilization. You can press "Space" instead of clicking the button, even for new improvements. *Delete: Get rid of unneeded stuff. No refunds though. And once confirmed, that item is lost forever! Shop Fame Fame is a measurement of how well you are doing and increases with every item crafted or sold. Certain shop improvements can increase your XP gain. You can also use Golden Medallions to boost XP gained from selling for 24h (click the banner showing your current level). New workers, dungeons, quests, and furniture are unlocked at certain fame levels. Shop Appeal Increasing this will increase the number of daily customers, thus increasing your income. Certain customers unlocked by city buildings also require a certain shop appeal to appear in your shop. Resource Bins Increase the maximum storage capacity for resources Item Chest Holds your crafted goods. Increases XP gain for crafting. Sales Counter No counter, no shop. Increases Shop Appeal and XP/Gold gain from sales. Can not be removed. Utility/Decorative Usually increases Shop Appeal, but also other stats. Equipment Racks Increase Gold gain from sales for certain item categories. Workstations Needed for crafting items. Higher level recipes need better workstations. Cities Your city is where you get to build a community as well as develop the infrastructure to develop your business further. On the one hand, you have the central square, where up to 12 players may trade items, visit each other's shops, and talk privately in the city chat area. On the other, all of the players may contribute communally to improving the resources of the area and the city buildings, which improve the level of your potential clientele. Achievements Achievements are earned by reaching various milestones in the game. They give you gold, crafting recipes, rare crafting resources or special items. Special Items Special Items are used to speed up your progress. Get them from the daily roulette, achievements, or purchase them with tokens. Administrivia *If you are playing Sword & Potions 2 through a site other than Edgebee (Kongregate, Armor Games, etc.), then you already have an account with Edgebee, but it must be enabled for you to play on Edgebee's site directly and for you to log into the forums. Category:Swords_&_Potions_2